If It Kills Me
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Song-fic to Jason Mraz's song If It Kills Me. LILEY.


**AN: Ok, the song is If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

__

Hello, tell me you know  
Yeah, you figured me out  
Something gave it away  
It would be such a beautiful moment  
To see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now

Sixteen year old Lilly Truscott sighed deeply and threw her head back on her bed, trying to calm down. She took a couple deep breaths, and closed her eyes, picturing what should have happened at the beach.

She should have walked up to Miley and told her the truth she had been holding in for the last year. She should have told Miley that she was completely in love with her. Miley should have been happy, and then they should have kissed and lived happily ever after.

What really happened, however, was just Miley came up to Lilly and hugged her, causing Lilly to stutter out a small hello, her smile disappearing when Jake came walking up and pulled Miley away, kissing her on the lips, making the brunette giggle loudly.

Lilly groaned and slammed her head against the wall.__

And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing  
Well you and I  
Why, we go carrying on for hours on end  
We get along much better  
Than you and your boyfriend

Lilly walked back down onto the beach, choosing to do this rather then stay inside putting holes in her wall with her head, when she saw Miley and Jake having another fight.

"No, Miley, you're just so jealous all the time, you don't see what's really going on!" Jake yelled. "Can you blame me, you're always all over every girl you see Jake, and you act like it's no big deal that you're flirting when you have a girlfriend!" Miley yelled back.

"Cause it's not!" Jake yelled. Lilly's eyes widened, and she watched as Miley stormed in her direction.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her best friend, who was fuming. "He's so annoying, and god, I hate him!" Miley yelled. Lilly shook her head.

"No, no you don't" she said.

Miley stared at her for a moment, before smiling a little and hugging her tightly. "How do you do that?" she asked, burrying her face in Lilly's shoulder.

"What?" Lilly asked. "Make me smile when I want to kill someone" Miley muttered. Lilly smiled as Miley let go of her. She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just that cool" she laughed, making Miley laugh too.__

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me

Later that night, Miley had pretty much pulled Lilly over to her house, saying that they were going to have an amazing sleepover so that Miley could forget about her stupid boyfriend.

Lilly had agreed almost right away.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Miley asked. Lilly shurgged, watching as Miley sat on the couch. She smirked, walking over to Miley and sitting on her lap, laughing as Miley started to tickle her sides.

"M-miley! S-stop!" Lilly yelled, trying to get out of the girl's grasp. "You're the one who sat on my lap, you have no one to blame but yourself!" Miley yelled, tickling her more, laughing when Lilly broke out of her grasp and fell on the floor.

Lilly sat on the floor, arms crossed over her chest, trying her best to look angry.

"Whatever, you're not mad" Miley said. "Yes I am, you could've hurt me seriously by doing that!" Lilly yelled, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry, I love you?" Miley offered, smiling. Lilly's resolve melted and she stood up, tackling Miley to the couch and hugging her tightly. "I love you too" she mumbled.

She just wished Miley knew how much she meant that statement.__

How long, can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode?  
This double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all

Lilly groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to fall asleep. She was laying next to Miley, who had her arm sprawled lazily across Lilly's waist as she slept, a small, content smile on her face.

She had been crying about Jake less then five minutes before falling asleep, but Lilly had started tickling her again, and within seconds, they were both a laughing heap on the bed.

Lilly smiled and faced Miley, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed and tried to close her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

"Come on, sleep, sleep, sleep" she urged herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Miley again, resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss her.

Lilly sighed and settled for leaning forward slightly, and placing a light kiss on Miley forehead. She pulled back quickly, and Miley moved a little, and Lilly froze.

Miley smiled and pulled Lilly a little closer in her sleep.

Lilly smiled and tried once again to fall asleep.__

Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss  
In case I'm wrong

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me

When Lilly woke up the next morning, Miley was staring at her, smiling. Lilly screamed a little and jumped, rolling off the bed.

"Wow, didn't know I was that scary" Miley joked, smirking. "Don't do that to me!" Lilly yelled, holding her chest and trying to catch her breath.

"You know you love me, now come on, let's go get some food" Miley said.

Lilly smiled and followed her.__

If I should be so bold  
I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said I would  
I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again

Once they were at the beach later that day, Miley suddenly got bored, and took to throwing popcorn at Lilly. "Miley, stop it, or you will pay" Lilly threatened.

"I'd like to see you try to do something, Truscott" Miley said, smirking, a smug look on her face. She thought Lilly wouldn't try anything.

Lilly smiled and ran over to her, tackling her to the ground before Miley had a chance to move. She smirked and tickled Miley's sides, making the other girl scream.

Lilly got up and helped Miley up, before pushing her into the ocean.

"LILLY!" Miley yelled.

"You deserved it!" Lilly yelled, running away before Miley could move. To her surprise, Miley caught up to her, hugging her around the waist and soaking her.

"Miles, you got me all wet" Lilly pouted.

"So what?" Miley asked, smirking. She kept hugging Lilly, refusing to let go. Lilly sighed, happily, and let the hug keep going, squeezing Miley a little tighter.

She smiled, wishing that it could last forever, when Jake came up. "Miley, I'm sorry, I really, really am, you were right, and I am so, so sorry" he said, not even paying attention to the fact that Miley and Lilly were still hugging. Miley let go of Lilly and smiled.

"Really Jake?" she asked.

Jake nodded.

Miley smiled again and hugged Jake, who winked and smiled at Lilly, before pulling Miley in for a kiss. Lilly sighed and sat down on a chair. So much for lasting forever.__

All I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
I think it might kill me

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
Yeah, the feeling inside keeps building  
I'll find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
It might kill me

**AN: Ok, it sucks, I'm serious. I hope you all don't feel that way, but I do.**


End file.
